


Draw me like one of your wet dreams

by captainhurricane



Series: Inspired by art [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist!Keith, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Model!Shiro, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: (Half)nude model Shiro feels a little scrutinized by a certain someone in the drawing class.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [beautiful series of drawings](http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/post/168168943049/yumikoyuki-yumikoyuki-a-commission-for)
> 
> just look at them

Shiro has no problem being half-naked in front of other people. Or naked. Completely. He really doesn’t. It’s just- just the fact that the ladies in the second row keep whispering. Shiro tries his hardest not to fidget too much although the leather pants- really, leather pants?- are stuck to his skin so hard he doubts he’ll be able to even get them off.

Shiro draws a deep breath and focuses his gaze on Keith.

They’re not exactly friends. They’ve said hello a couple of times during this course, but Keith seems too focused on his drawings to really seem interested in befriending Shiro.

Too bad, because Keith is cute.

Really. Really goddamn cute.

Shiro shifts again, his left leg slowly losing feeling. He shifts his position a bit, lifts his prosthetic up to scratch his temple. He gets a few excited whispers and a stern order to keep it there.

Shiro sighs, eyes shifting from the artists around him, from one to another, then back to Keith. Keith meets his eyes. Is that a smirk? Keith’s gaze drops down to Shiro’s very naked chest, then lower. Shiro’s treacherous, stupid dick stirs when Keith’s dark, pretty eyes land on it. It might be still covered, but-

“I think you should open your pants a little, yeah?” Keith says sweetly and continues to draw. His pencil scratches against his canvas.

Shiro flushes. Why is he feeling like this? He’s done this numerous times before. He’s been naked in front of Keith before. But Keith hadn’t looked at him quite like that before. That’s got to be it. Shiro clears his throat and pops open the buttons of his pants, carefully shifting them lower.

He gets more chittering from the ladies. And an appreciative once-over from Keith. Or at least Shiro interprets it as appreciative. Shiro lowers his gaze, feeling his own thumb brush his half-revealed dick. _Don’t get hard, don’t get hard, don’t get hard._

He only lifts his gaze again when he hears the instructor of the class clear her throat. She’s not the only one who looks a little flushed.

She certainly isn’t feeling it quite the same way as Shiro, who has never felt his bare before. He meets Keith’s eyes again. Keith lifts an eyebrow and mouths: _‘take them off.’_

Shiro blinks.

Keith subtly points at his pants. _‘Off,’_ he mouths again.

Shiro nods, his mouth suddenly very, very dry. It takes him a while to struggle with the pants, to get them halfway down his thigh. His poor, sweaty ass is screaming its relief. He frowns when they refuse to budge any further. Fuck. Oh god. Fuck.

“Okay, I can’t look at this anymore,” Keith’s voice echoes from somewhere and then he’s closer, so much closer than before and he is just so very hot. Shiro shifts, instantly uncomfortable.

“Help,” he whispers.

Keith’s mouth twitches, clear amusement in his pretty, dark eyes. He then does something so obscene, so unthinkable that Shiro’s cock nearly bursts into a proper erection right then and there. Keith grabs his pants and kneels, pulling them easily to Shiro’s ankles. Shiro must make some kind of a noise, his hands flying to his cock, because Keith looks up and winks.

Actually fucking _winks._ His face is so close to Shiro’s crotch.

 _You are so doing this on purpose,_ Shiro thinks. He still steps out of the pants, glad to be rid of them. Keith withdraws back to his canvas, his face already back to its usual seriousness.

Shiro gets the feeling that if there was no one else in the room, maybe they would- he wills his cock to calm the fuck down and shifts again to another position.

He tries not to think of Keith on his knees in front of him, Keith’s mouth opening to accept his cock, sucking him deep until Shiro’s hips bucked helplessly and he spurted his load down Keith’s throat.

Shiro really, really, really tries not to think of it. He even tries to glare at Keith’s direction. Keith merely draws in peace, his sharp gaze hazy with focus.

Shiro sighs and lets himself be ogled, all those gazes in the room run up and down his body. He just knows some of them are lingering on his cock way too much. _Don’t get hard, what are you, an idiot?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith pines. And scrutinizes. And finally pops the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the most self-indulgent thing i've written in a long time dear god 
> 
> pls kinkshame me

This guy had showed up as the model some time ago- and oh boy. Keith had known he was fucked the moment Shiro first stripped down. Now, Keith’s been drawing for pretty much as long as he could walk and he's seen his fair share of people, both naked and clothed. But this one, now this one goddamn man had appeared and stripped down and looked like he had walked straight out of Keith's wet dreams.

Which, mind you, Keith doesn't really have. At least not often. But now? 

Oh fucking boy. Now he's found himself waking up hard from dreams featuring muscled, hard arms around him and a cock utterly rawing him to the point of incoherency. 

Keith shifts on his seat.  _Don't think about that, you idiot. Especially not when he's still staring at you._

So Keith draws the shapes of Shiro's ridiculously broad shoulders, his ridiculously defined pectoral muscles, the curve of his prosthetic arm, so perfectly made to match his other one. Keith wants to- he wants to ask Shiro about it. Keith wants to ask Shiro about a lot of things.

Keith also kind of wants to press his mouth somewhere on Shiro's body, preferably low. Then again, Keith doesn't know what Shiro would even like. Keith's pretty sure Shiro is into men- or at least into Keith- by now, judging from that soft pink on his cheeks when Keith had pulled his pants down. Or even now, as Shiro's pretty dark eyes gaze at him from under dark eyelashes.

_Should I ask him out? He looks like the type to drink tea and healthy smoothies instead of coffee. But it never hurts. Fuck._

Keith keeps erasing a few parts. He can't quite get Shiro's face right, the sharp, masculine shape of it. He still hasn't ventured below Shiro's waist, although he had certainly gotten an eyeful of Shiro's cock earlier and had tried his best to not salivate at the sight. 

Keith's gaze slips from his canvas to Shiro. Shiro turns his gaze away, his palm still on his shoulder like instructed.  _That's a cute face you're making, Shiro,_  Keith thinks to himself and smiles. His eyes slip lower, past Shiro's chest to his chiseled abdomen, to his thick thighs that Keith kind of wants to be in between of. Shiro shifts, clearly noticing his staring. Keith wants to smirk. 

His own cheeks feel a little hot. It's just the temperature of the room, right? He can't possibly be this affected by the scorchingly hot man standing stark naked in the middle of it, right? 

Keith finally tilts his head and lets himself start shaping the exact curves of Shiro's muscled thighs and what lays between them. Shiro shifts, like wishing he could cover at least that part of himself.

_I hope he's not ashamed of being so thick. I mean, I get it. It's a little intimidating. But also kinda hot._

Shiro's gaze is flickering from side to side again. Keith catches his eye and winks. Shiro bites his lip.  _Wait.. is that a smile?_  Keith licks his lips, continues to draw. But he's entranced by the sweet expression on Shiro's face, so much that Keith ends up nearly butchering the drawn version of it. He quickly sketches again. 

"Alright ladies and gents," the instructor finally calls out. "I think it's about time for a break. Twenty minutes, as usual!" 

Instantly Shiro's shoulders slump and he grabs the bathrobe left laid out for him. He quickly ties it around himself and rubs his face. Keith follows each movement, even as he withdraws himself from his canvas. 

Of course, most of the ladies of the class flock to Shiro at first. Shiro keeps nodding and saying absurdly gentlemanly things- and his eyes keep flicking towards Keith. 

Keith lifts an eyebrow.

 _Help,_  says Shiro's gaze.

Keith snorts out loud. He shrugs and puts away his things before standing up. "Okay, give him some air- come on now, Tabitha, don't you have a husband- seriously, Karen, I wanna talk to Shiro-" finally the flock of birds decides to scatter, leaving the room mostly empty, except for a few people eating their sandwiches in the corner and not paying any attention to Keith and Shiro.

Keith places his arms behind his back. "Too bad you covered up," he says. 

Shiro's cheeks are pink. But his eyes are very dark, have gotten very intense. "Got kinda cold," he says. 

"It's only twenty minutes," Keith says again, stepping closer. "But then again... you've been staring at me for longer than that, yeah? And I've been staring at you."

Shiro's bathrobe is a little too loosely tied, revealing a hint of his beautiful chest. The corner of his lip curves up. "You kinda have to, considering I'm the model."

"Mmmhm," says Keith. He lifts a hand, grabs Shiro's and gives it a squeeze. "And I like what I see. That's not a crime, right?"

"You've been flirting with me. On purpose?" Shiro licks his lips, they're a little parted. 

Keith snorts. "Big guy, everything I do is on purpose. Now, unless you want me to kiss you right here, are you following me to the bathroom or not?" 

Shiro's eyes go very, very dark at that.

Twenty seconds later the bathroom-stall encloses them into its small space and Shiro is promptly pushed down onto the toilet seat. Keith wastes no time in climbing to his lap and grabbing the stupid, stupid bathrobe's lapels and smashing their mouths together. Shiro's heavy, hard arms circle around him instantly and squeeze him against Shiro's half-naked body. Their lips part for each other's tongues immediately, the kiss getting deep and intense. Keith pushes the bathrobe off Shiro's shoulders and groans as his hands map the muscles he's wanted to touch for forever by now. 

"You really-" Shiro starts, his hands reaching and grabbing Keith's thighs. 

Keith ruts against him, kissing him. 

"-like my body, huh?" Shiro's grinning against the kiss, a fact that only serves to bring more fuel to Keith's fire. 

Keith snorts and shifts to kiss his nose, his cheeks, then back to his mouth. Keith's hands squeeze Shiro's biceps. "I've been practically salivating over you like a fucking creep, Shiro," Keith huffs. 

"I like it," Shiro whispers. "I've been trying to tell myself not to get a fucking boner for the past two hours." He shifts quicker than Keith can react- Keith whines when Shiro's mouth finds his throat. "When you got on your knees, what the hell, Keith?"

Keith laughs, a shaky, unstable little sound. He feels Shiro's bathrobe loosen, Shiro's cock pushing insistently against him. "The look on your face when I did that, oh- yes- wait-" 

Shiro withdraws his mouth instantly, his hands loosening their grip on Keith's thighs. "You ok-"

Keith presses a finger to his lips. "It's all fine, big guy. I just wanna do what I've been thinking about doing-" 

Shiro's eyes dance with mirth as he takes the tip of Keith's finger between his lips and sucks.

Keith groans. "Dude-" he slides off Shiro's lap with some difficulty and stands up, reaching for the backpocket of his jeans. He's massively distracted by the sight of Shiro: bathrobe almost open, his half-hard cock curving up between his spread thighs. Goddamn. Godfuckingdamn. Keith pulls out a packet of condoms and rips open one. 

Shiro lifts his eyebrows. "Keith-" he sounds very hoarse. 

"Of course, if you don't want me to suck your cock-" Keith snorts when Shiro spreads his legs even more, pulling his bathrobe all the way open. 

"I thought you were gonna do it when you pulled my pants down," Shiro whispers when Keith kneels between his legs. "Right there, in front of everyone."

Keith puts the condom between his lips and lets himself explore Shiro's thighs first, finds a couple of scars here and there, traces the curves of his muscles. Then finally wraps a hand around Shiro's cock. Keith gives it a couple of pumps, stroking it and taking the condom from his mouth. "Almost did, to be honest," he murmurs, eyes on his prize. He's proud of his handjob skills at least, as Shiro grows visibly harder. "Seems we both should have come forward about this earlier." He takes the condom and promptly puts it on Shiro, using nothing but his lips and tongue.

Shiro groans audibly. "Damn, baby-" 

Keith stills, slipping the condom the rest of the way with his hand. He looks up. 

Shiro flushes. "Uh-" 

"Baby, is it?" Keith lets his eyes flutter half-closed. "Go on, big guy." God, but the way Shiro's cock stretches his mouth, makes his lips ache. He swallows it halfway down, then backs up. Shiro's hand settles on his hair. Keith hums, going onwards again. He keeps his other hand on Shiro's thigh, feels it tremble. He swallows Shiro halfway down, then forces it further, then back up again. 

Shiro's breath hitches. "Keith," he manages. 

Does he like petnames? Does he like being praised? I know I do but he looks like the type even more. Keith twirls his tongue on the head, thankful at himself for buying a better brand of condoms that let him feel and taste better than his usual ones.

“If you wanna talk, you can,” Keith says and makes sure Shiro is watching when Keith drags his tongue all the way from the base to the tip and then back down.

Shiro’s hips buck up helplessly. His hand tightens in Keith’s hair. “W-what do you mean?”

Keith rolls his eyes. He gently sucks the tip, then gives the whole thing a few gentle strokes. “Gets me hard to hear you call me baby,” he whispers.

By god, it fucking works. Shiro moans. “Fuck, baby-“

There you go, Shiro. “There you go.” Keith closes his eyes, sucking Shiro deeper. He could drown himself in the scent and taste, the feeling. Shiro’s hand is gripping his hair a tad too tightly but it’s fine, as long as Keith can suck him to completion.

“You know how hard it was to try to- nnh- not get hard with you staring at me,” Shiro whispers, his hips now keeping up a tiny thrusting motion. They meet each other halfway. Keith gags, feels Shiro pull back but Keith refuses to part with his prize now that he has it.

“Tell me,” Keith whispers between gulps of air and strokes of Shiro’s swollen cock.

“Hard,” Shiro groans. Keith hears a thump and looks up to see the back of Shiro’s head dropping against the seat. Shiro’s Adam’s apple bops attractively.

Keith closes his eyes again and sucks, licks, kisses, strokes. He sucks until Shiro’s voice is wavering and shuddering even more, his words descending into nothing but baby, that’s so good, baby, you feel good and then nothing but shuddery little moans.

Keith parts his lips from Shiro’s cock long enough to ask: “Hey, big guy, can I touch your ass?”

Shiro’s hips buck up wildly, his head popping up. “W-what?”

Keith licks Shiro’s tip, his hands stroking Shiro’s thighs. “Your ass. What, don’t tell me you’ve never-“

“That’s not it,” Shiro gulps visibly. “I- uh- I’m gonna come instantly if you- do- that-“ he licks his lips twice.

“So that’s a yes?” Keith nuzzles Shiro’s cock and gives it a kiss, slipping a hand lower, lower, to the curve of Shiro’s ass and the warmed up toilet seat.

“Yeah. Yes.”

“You and me, we’re gonna go out afterwards,” Keith murmurs and nudges for Shiro to move forward a little, to bend his knees. “And talk and get to know each other. But first-“ he sucks Shiro down again, right at the moment he slips a finger between Shiro’s buttocks to his pucker. He gently breaches it with a fingertip, then rubs it, then breaches it again.

Shiro whines. His muscles are trembling, tensing, relaxing, tensing again under Keith’s ministrations.

“Fuck, baby,” Shiro whispers when Keith times up his fingerfucking with his sucking. Shiro sounds wrecked.

Keith hums around his cock and ignores the burn in his throat and the ache in the corners of his mouth. Shiro’s overwhelming all of his senses so fully.

Shiro’s both hands grab his hair now, utterly messing it up, gripping it in a clear attempt to ground himself. His hips shake and shudder as Keith gently but sternly urges him closer and closer-

“That’s it, that’s it, Keith, yes-“ Shiro keeps babbling, his body squeezing around Keith’s finger and twitching in his mouth. “Fuck yeah, baby, fuck, I’m gonna come, just- let me- I’m-“ and then he is, his body tensing hard as the condom fills up with his warm cum. Keith keeps on sucking him through it, keeps on rubbing his entrance through it and has to keep shifting to adjust his own erection in his way too tight jeans.

Finally Keith pulls back when Shiro forces him to,  Shiro’s hands sliding off his hair.

“Oh. O—oh-“ Shiro practically vibrates with the aftershocks of his orgasm as Keith sits back on his feet.

“I’m flattered that you feel so good,” Keith says and wipes his mouth. He reaches for the toilet paper and does a half-hearted wipe of his hands. Then he snags the condom off Shiro and ties it up, tossing it to the trash.

“You think I get orgasms on a daily basis?” Shiro huffs. His chest rises and falls, his powerful legs still spread open. “Nah. And the last time someone did that to me was- well. Some time ago.”

“They don’t know what they’re missing,” Keith says and stands up, only to pop open the buttons of his jeans.

Shiro’s eyes flick to his crotch. “Do you want me to- ?”

Keith shakes his head and offers a little smirk. “Just lay there and let me look.”

Shiro’s flush deepens. “Oh, Keith.”

Keith pulls out his cock and pulls out another condom, putting it on. Keith leans against the door and begins to stroke. “What? You’re hot. Like… ridiculously so.”

“So are you,” Shiro murmurs, his hands resting on his thighs. He’s at least relaxed himself, although he hasn’t closed his legs, giving Keith a clear view of his now flaccid cock.

Keith merely hums as he strokes, knowing his own dick the best, knowing how and where to stroke to make him come the quickest. It helps to have such a vivid man in front of him.

“Nice, baby,” Shiro hums and scoots onwards, sitting on the very edge of the toilet seat. His eyes drop from Keith’s face to his cock. “Did you mean it? Going out for real with me?”

Keith groans. He nods. He begins to thrust into his hand- hands, now that the other one is reaching for his balls.

“I was kinda thinking the same,” Shiro murmurs, swallowing visibly. “I only know your name.”

“I only know your name too,” Keith murmurs, eyes fluttering closed. “And how you like to be sucked, I guess.” He smirks.

Shiro huffs. The hitch in his breath is clear. He keeps on telling Keith these sweet things, keeps on saying both Keith’s name and baby and even sweetheart in that smooth, sweet voice.

Soon, too soon, Keith is tightening his grip around his cock and shooting his load into the condom, biting his lip to not moan too loud. Although maybe that’s already busted, considering how loud Shiro was just a few moments ago.

Keith discards the condom and tugs himself back into his pants, pulling Shiro back up. Shiro wastes no time in backing him against the door again and kissing him, chuckling when Keith bites his lip. They part, smile at each other.

“Hi, I’m Keith,” Keith says.

Shiro snorts. “Hi, I’m Shiro. Go out with me?”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> practice safe sex ok

**Author's Note:**

> reminder to check out my tumblr @ aarnivalkeaa and pls yell at me about Sheith ok


End file.
